1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to inspection devices, and more particularly to an inspection device with two rotatable adjustment members.
2. Description of Related Art
With developments in technology, many electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDA), for example, integrate multiple functions. The electronic devices undergo a variety of inspections to ensure quality. Frequently, the electronic device is mounted in an inspection device to inspect appearance thereof. The inspection device includes a base to receive the electronic device, a supporting frame, and a camera movably attached to the supporting frame and capturing images to assess the appearance of the electronic device. However, since the camera cannot rotate relative to the base, image capture angles are limited, resulting in incomplete inspection results.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.